Mon coeur, mon amour
by Tantine Fongus
Summary: CHAP 2 AJOUTÉ À LA DEMANDE GÉNÉRALE! OS Une Hermione Granger sarcastique et moqueuse le jour de la Saint Valentin, ça vous dit? La Miss Je Sais Tout comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! À lire en préparation de cette fatidique journée...ou pour le plaisir!
1. Chapitre Unique

**MON CŒUR, MON AMOUR**

Par : Tantine Fongus

**Disclaimer** : Je me demande encore et toujours pourquoi il faut l'écrire. Après tout, tout le monde SAIT pertinemment que l'auteur des fabuleux Harry Potter, c'est J.K. Rowling et pas moi. Aussi, la chanson qui est écrite ici n'est pas de moi non plus! C'est Anaïs qui chante! Je vous conseille de la télécharger si vous n'avez jamais entendu!

**N/A :** Je sais ce que vous vous demanderez, pourquoi faire une fanfic de la Saint-Valentin en plein mois de janvier? Je vais vous répondre : Aucune idée! J'avais envie d'écrire un OS pour vous faire patienter en attendant le chapitre 1 du GPPS. Alors, voilà! Bonne lecture!

Si vous êtes en train de relire et que vous trouvez qu'il est légèrement plus différent que la première fois, c'est normal, je viens de le recoriger.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla comme une fleur, s'étira au maximum en levant les bras bien hauts. Elle ouvrit les rideaux, arrêta son cadran qui hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Elle se posta près de la fenêtre, écouta les oiseaux qui se levaient eux aussi et qui chantaient une douce mélodie qui résonnait tendrement à ses oreilles. Elle glissa un regard dans la chambre encore ensommeillée, exception faite de Lavande et Parvati qui se pomponnaient, pour elle ne savait quelle raison et ses yeux passèrent sur son calendrier distraitement, sans focus. Mais ils y revinrent immédiatement après.

_-_ARGGGHHHHH!!!!! Pas encore cette journée-là !!!

Elle venait de réveiller joyeusement toute la tour gryffondor. On était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il y avait de quoi la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour une éternité, si ce n'est plus. Elle se laissa retomber avec désespoir sur son lit à baldaquin.

Après un moment de pessimisme digne du professeur Rogue lui-même, elle se prépara sans enthousiasme aucun, pendant que les deux cruches, ouais, celles-là!, lançaient des petits cris à chaque quart de seconde.

_-_Oh! Ma chérie ne met pas ça, c'est la Saint-Valentin!

­_-_Essaie ça, Michael va a-do-rer!

_-_Je ne suis plus avec Michael voyons ça fait une éternité!

Elle s'était séparée il y a deux jours… Elle furent ENFIN prête (au bout d'une toute petite heure de tergiversation), mais les cris ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Elles étaient partis sur la planète du petit bonheur de la Saint-Valentin. Hermione se tanna de les entendre et les fit retomber dans la misère anti-saint-valentine d'un vigoureux :

_-_Vos gueules!

Lavande et Parvati partirent du dortoir en murmurant de mesquines paroles et en jetant des coups d'œil boudeurs à Hermione.

« Ma petite Hermione, pas le choix, vas falloir que tu descendes un jour à la Grande Salle et tous ses regards lagoureux-amoureux-tous-ce-qui-finit-en-'eux', autant que ce soit tout de suite. »

La jeune fille se leva avec une mauvaise volonté jamais vue chez elle (à part les autres jours de Saint-Valentin) et partit du mauvais pied vers la Grande Salle sûrement déjà remplie de tous ceux qui voulaient voir si un tel ou une telle allait recevoir sa carte avec bonheur ou la déchirer en mille miettes, cracher dessus, la piétiner avec rage pour ensuite la brûler et jeter les cendres au visage de celui ou celle qui l'avait envoyé. …Hermione préférait la seconde option.

Évidemment, la salle était en effervescence : les élèves criaient à qui mieux-mieux, Dumby-le-débile portait une robe fuschia et des nattes dans sa barbe attachées avec des élastiques en cœur (Une horreur!!!), Malfoy repoussait Parkinson-le-bouledogue avec plus de hargne que d'habitude pour bécoter sa prétendante du jour et Rogue avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un instant avec un air écœuré peint au crayon indélébile sur le visage avec l'impression de dire « C'est nul! » et retournèrent à ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours, donc Hermione ne pourrait pas détourner son attention vers les profs qui auraient calmé un peu les ardeurs de ses camarades.

Elle alla se promener dans les couloirs après avoir mangé. Durant tout le temps du petit déjeuner, elle avait évité de regarder les gens autour d'elle et s'était concentrée à être sourde au monde qui l'entourait. Ce qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussi, puisque, cette année, personne ne s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque, avec ce qu'on trouve entre les rangées de livres cette journée-ci! Le parc : impossible. Plusieurs couples prennent une balade en amoureux sur le bord du lac. En y pensant bien, ils ne devraient pas. Le Calmar géant n'a pas l'air d'aimer cette journée lui aussi : il essaye d'arracher les jambes de ceux qui passent trop près du bord… Tour d'Astronomie : Vous osez le proposer?! La salle commune : trop d'amoureux transis. Le dortoir : pff…Et retrouver Lavande et Parvati qui font quasiment une orgie? Ne reste plus que les couloirs, les moins dérangés…Tant qu'on ne va pas dans ceux du fond, où il y a…hmm…ouais!

Malheureusement pour elle, elle croisait quand même des crétins amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, son esprit cultivait les scénarios-catastrophes où des guêpes folles attaquaient tous les couples et où elle était Hulka (Vous voudriez tout de même qu'elle soit Wonder Woman tout de même! Elle est beaucoup trop poupée Barbie!) et qu'elle prenait une massue bien lourde et faisait un philocide(1).

En croisant un autre couple main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps, sur le point de fusionner, un air niais d'adolescent boutonneux imprimer sur le visage, elle repensa à la merveilleuse chanson qu'elle avait découverte : Mon cœur, mon amour. Et elle se mit à chanter avec force pour emmerder tous les amoureux qui passaient par là.

(Elle se dandina en marchant et fit des yeux papillonnants. Elle commença :)

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur…_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur…_

Elle regarda effrontément les visages surpris des bécoteurs de service qui passaient à côté d'elle. Elle continua à chantonner en descendant l'escalier principal.

_Ça dégouline d'amour_

_C'est beau, mais c'est insupportable._

_C'est un pudding bien lourd_

_De mots doux à chaque phrase._

Elle arriva à la Grande Salle. Elle se positionna au centre des énormes portes, elle plaça sa poitrine en avant, façon greluche et, la bouche en cœur, dit :

_**« **Elle est bonne ta quiche amour?** »**_

(Elle fit une pose ennuyée typiquement masculine)

_**«** Mon cœur, passe-moi-la-salade!** »**_

_Et ça se fait des mamours_

_Se donne la becquée à table_

_Ce mélange de sentiments_

_Aromatisé aux fines herbes_

_Me fait sourire gentiment_

_Et finalement me donne la GERBE!_

Elle reparti vers le parc en dévisageant moqueusement les couples qui se poussaient à son arrivée.

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule…_

_Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court!_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon cœur_

_Mon cœur, mon amour…_

_Mon amour, mon cœur…_

Hermione fredonna le rythme en dansant. Elle regardait narquoisement les étudiants qui la fixaient, la mâchoire sur le point de se démantibuler, les yeux exorbités. Certaines filles étaient si surprises qu'elles s'étaient laissées retomber sur le dos et, celles trop près de la rive, s'étaient faites attraper par le Calmar qui s'amusait à les lancer dans les airs en rythme avec la chanson.

_C'est un épais coulis_

_Ça me laisse le cul par terre_

_Autant de mièvrerie_

_Nappée de crème pâtissière_

Les élèves encore à l'intérieur commençaient à sortir leur têtes dehors par les fenêtres et les meurtrières du château. Avant de continuer, Hermione prit une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tournicota autour de son doigt, l'autre main sur la hanche.

_**«** Coucou! Qu'est que tu fais mon cœur?** »**_

_**« **La même chose qu'y a une demi-heure…** »**_

_**« **J' t'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange, mais ça répondait pas…_

_Alors j' t'ai rappelé pour la douzième fois de la journée…_

_En niquant tout mon forfait…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon adoré?_

_Ouais, je sais on se voit après…_

_Non c'est toi qui raccroche…Non c'est toi…_

_Non c'est toi qui raccroche…Non c'est toi…_

_Non c'est toi…Non c'est toi…D'abord, j'te rappelle** »**_

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule…_

_Je déteste les couples, tout court!_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon cœur…_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur…_

Et Hermione trottina jusqu'au château en fredonnant sous les yeux de tous les élèves ébahis. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre la prochaine Saint-Valentin pour savoir ce qu'elle allait encore inventer pour prouver à tout le monde quelle journée merdique c'était.

* * *

(1) Racine latine, je crois

Philo : Amour

Cide : Tuerie

Ben, j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à le composer, je le met en attendant pour vous faire un petit quelque chose à lire avant de passer au chapitre 1 du GPPS qui, j'espère ne me prendra plus trop de temps à écrire. Je vais essayer de le finir le plus tôt possible! (Prenez en compte que je n'ai pas écris durant les vacances de Noël!)

Tati F.


	2. POV Rogue

**Disclaimer : **Bonjour, je m'appelle J.K. Rowling et j'accorde officiellement les droits d'auteurs de Harry Potter à Tantine Fongus. Qui a crié au mensonge? --

Et voilà! je reviens avec MCMA, mais d'un autre point de vue, celui de Rogue. Attention les yeux, c'est paarrrrrrti!!!!

* * *

COCORICO ! Soleil levé! COC…! Une main aux doigts longs et maigres s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclair vers un bouton sur le coq posé au sort de Glue Perpétuelle sur sa commode. Severus Rogue était réveillé. Ce #?&$ de réveil! … Foutu vieillard sénile. Papy Albie aurait pu s'abstenir de lui offrir ce réveil lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler au château. Il aurait de beaucoup préféré une grosse bouteille de Fire Whiskey pour tenir face à ses emputés du bulbe d'élèves. COCORICO ! Il grogna et donna deux ou trois coups sur le coq pour le faire taire à nouveau.

Maintenant, il devait se lever sous peine d'entendre encore une fois ce fichu réveil coqueter (1). Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de cours à dispenser et, que Merlin lui en soit témoin, c'était le genre de journée qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Les élèves auraient été incapables de se tenir tranquille, enfin, plus que à leur habitude. Il n'y aurait eu que des bécots, des regards ennamourés, des petits jeux de mains et de pieds sous la table et tout le toutim.

Quelle journée maudite que celle de la Saint-Valentin.

Et il y avait sûrement d'autres personnes que lui qui le pensait. Granger par exemple, reconnue pour ses coups de gueule de la Saint-Valentin. Bizarrement, le lendemain, elle ne semblait jamais se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il faut dire que les couples étaient parfois plus qu'énervés de ses conneries. La plupart du temps, elle finissait par recevoir quelque chose sur la tête (l'année dernière c'était un pot de fleur) et s'évanouissait. Elle se réveillait le jour suivant, à l'infirmerie, en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là. Plutôt marrant. La preuve, elle réussissait à faire relever d'un mouvement invisible le coin des lèvres de Rogue. Il fallait être forte! Justement, le professeur attendait de voir ce qu'elle inventerait cette année. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à le savoir.

Il passa fit un détour à la salle de bain avant de s'habiller de sa habituelle robe noire et de sa cape du même ton. Il monta d'un pas sec et rapide les escaliers qui montaient des cachots à la Grande Salle. Il traversa les grandes portes de la Salle qui était déjà pleine malgré l'heure matinale. Il savoura l'effet qu'avait son approche sur les étudiants qui, subitement, se taisaient ou commencaient à chuchoter en lui jeter des coups d'œil qu'ils jugaient discrets.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table des professeurs pour la contourner, il ne put qu'apercevoir l'étendue du dégat qu'avait les bonbons aux citrons sur l'esprit déjà dérangé de Papy Albie. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur ne pouvait que lui envoyer l'image de Dumby avec des nattes attachées avec un élastique ROSE BONBON. Vous imaginez l'horreur? Non! Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir! Il recommença à marcher pour aller s'asseoir sur son siège en gardant un air traumatisé au visage.

Il jeta un regard à la salle devant lui et, du même coup, aux élèves qu'elle contenait. Il eut une moue écœurée. Les Poufsouffles en couple jetaient des regards enamourés et se comportaient comme de parfaits imbéciles. Les Gryffondors étaient égals à eux-même et sautaient dans tous les sens. Même lui renonça à les calmer. Cas désespéré me direz-vous? Vous avez raison. Même les Serdaigles étaient à la « fête » ! Ils avaient troqué leurs livres de cours pour des livres du genre « La Séduction pour les nuls », « Lui plaisez vous? Les 7439 trucs pour le savoir » et « Comment dire d'une façon parfaite à votre meilleur ami que vous l'aimez et, au cas où vous ne lui plairiez pas, ce qu'il faut faire pour retrouver votre amitié d'avant ». Même les Serpentard s'étaient mis au goût du jour. Pathétique. À en avoir honte.

Et là, moment suprême (Ultime!), Hermione Granger entra dans la Grande Salle avec un air massacrant. AH! Joie, bonheur, félicité! On allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Il ne lui enlèverait même pas de points si elle frappait quelqu'un. Ça serait juste plus divertissant. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider… Non, il ne faut pas pousser! Il aimait ce qu'elle faisait, mais pas à ce point. Il échangèrent un regard. Elle semblait de merveilleuse humeur…pour faire la pagaille!

Il mangea en prenant tout son temps, pour être certain d'être là, si elle faisait un coup. Manque de bol, elle se tint tranquille durant son petit-déjeuner. Elle reportait le coup ou elle n'en faisait pas cette année? Elle n'allait tout de même pas le priver de son bonheur annuel! C'est pas humain!

La conclusion qu'elle s'était peut-être calmée le mis d'une humeur pire que celle d'avant. Les élèves qui l'auraient en cours demain n'auraient qu'à s'en plaindre à elle! Malgré cela, il s'arrangea pour ne pas être trop loin d'elle si le spectacle finissait par arriver. Il partit dehors, près du territoire du Calmar Géant, puisqu'elle venait souvent y faire un tour.

Les couples, main dans la main (et d'autres ailleurs…), se chuchotaient des petits mots doux à l'oreille. 'Oh! C'est moi qui t'aime plus!' 'Non! C'est moi!' 'Bisou mon amour' 'Oh! Mon chéri!' Ils auraient pu s'en abstenir.

- 50 points de moins pour Poufsouffle et Griffondor!

Il se détourna du couple. Voilà qui devrait les tenir tranquille durant un moment. Il eut un rictus mauvais et se retourna pour voir l'effet de ses paroles. Ils s'embrassaient encore, misère! Avait-il enlevé des points seulement dans sa tête? Au pis, ils en enlèveraient plus les autres jours, c'est tout! Il rentra ses bras dans ses manches opposées façon manchon et avança entre les couples. Il y faisait un peu tache. Les beaux petits couples tout de rose, de rouge et de blanc vêtus marchaient amoureusement et lui, il aurait pu auditionner (et avoir le rôle!) pour le Schtroumpf Grognon. Joli tableau.

Il entendit fredonner, il se retourna et vit une tonne de couples qui semblaient fuir ce qui fredonnait. Était-ce elle?

_Je __hais__ les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule…_

_Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court!_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon cœur_

_Mon cœur, mon amour…_

_Mon amour, mon cœur…_

C'était elle, moqueuse, tout à sa chanson. Granger chantonnait en dansant follement, ne s'inquiétant pas de ce que les autres pensaient. En fait, si, elle s'en préoccupait. Elle voulait les emmerder, elle se faisait le plus énervant possible. Les imbéciles qui, quelques instants auparavant, ne s'intéressaient qu'à leurs petites affaires, la fixaient maintenant d'un regard écarquillé. Certains tombèrent en catatonie, mais personne, à part Rogue, ne le vit. Sauf peut-être Elle. Le Calmar Géant s'était trouvé un nouvel amusement, en l'occurance de lancer les gens (surtout des filles) qui tombaient près de la rive du lac Noir dans les airs en synchronisme avec la musique. Cela faisait l'effet d'une fontaine, sauf que c'était des filles qui s'élevait en jet d'eau.

_C'est un épais coulis_

_Ça me laisse le cul par terre_

_Autant de mièvrerie_

_Nappée de crème pâtissière_

Severus entendit du bruit venant des hateurs du château. C'était les élèves qui étaient restés à l'intérieur; ils sortaient leur tête vide par les multiples fenêtres et meurtrières qui recouvraient les murs extérieurs du château. La jeune Hermione prit une des ses mèches (rebelles) de cheveux pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt, dans le genre « greluche stupide », l'autre main aux doigts apposés sur la hanche.

_**«**__ Coucou! Qu'est que tu fais mon cœur?__** »**_

_**« **__La même chose qu'y a une demi-heure…__** »**_

_**« **__J' t'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange, mais ça répondait pas…_

_Alors j' t'ai rappelé pour la douzième fois de la journée…_

_En niquant tout mon forfait…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon adoré?_

_Ouais, je sais on se voit après…_

_Non c'est toi qui raccroche…Non c'est toi…_

_Non c'est toi qui raccroche…Non c'est toi…_

_Non c'est toi…Non c'est toi…D'abord, j'te rappelle__** »**_

_Je __hais__ les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule…_

_Je déteste les couples, tout court!_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon cœur…_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur…_

Severus regarda avec ravissement et admiration (de façon bien dissimulé, quand même! Cela ne devait pas venir aux oreilles de personne qu'il adulait ses coups de la Saint-Valentin) la peu coquette, mais jolie tout de même, Hermione qui trottait vers le château dont la tête des élèves, surpris, n'était toujours pas rentrée à l'intérieur. Il régla le problème en lançant un léger sort qui claqua les battants des fenêtres dans le nez de ceux qui observaient le spectacle au-dehors. Severus rentra au château, dans ses appartements, ravi de cette merveilleuse journée de la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

(1) C'est quoi le verbe pour « faire cocorico »? Cocoricoquer?

Bon! Mon PoV de Rogue est TER-MI-NÉ! Reste à savoir si je vais en faire un autre PoV, ou faire une suite…Je verrai ce qui viendra. Pour le moment, j'ai plein d'idées, suffit que l'inspiration vienne. Alors, je vous dis à la prochaine!!!

Tati F.


End file.
